The Last Chewy, Gooey, Very Yummy Candy Bar
by e-dog
Summary: Tony and Kate play a game of rock, paper, scissors while fighting over the last candy bar in the snack machine...


Disclaimer: They are not mine. 

Pairing: I guess it's Kate/Tony...

Rating: G

Author's Note: This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while! So here it is. My first NCIS fic I consider any good to post. An attempt at humor. Please review!

The Last Chewy, Gooey, Very Yummy Candy Bar

by e-dog

"Tony!" yelled the familiar voice of a former Secret Service agent in a whirlwind of fury.

This was quickly followed by an, "Outta my way!" from a very cocky and self-centered former Baltimore cop. People dashed out of the way as the two raced past them. Abby laughed, delighted that there was going to be another showdown between the two.

"And they're off!" Abby chuckled in amusement as Tony and Kate raced down the hall. Gibbs walked up and looked at Abby curiously. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are they doing?" 

"Racing to the snack machine again," Abby smiled. "Those two are so competitive!" 

***

They raced down the hall and nearly slammed into each other when they reached their destination. Kate pushed Tony away and looked inside. Her face fell and then Tony looked over her shoulder and sighed heavily. She turned to look at him and he had on this very sulky looking face. He reminded her of a two year old. 

"C'mon, Tony," she sighed and added, "It's not the end of the world..." 

She said this more to convince herself then Tony. He stomped his foot and pouted. 

"There's only one Chewy, Gooey, Very Yummy Candy Bar left," Tony huffed. 

"Well, I was here first and it's mine!" Kate announced. 

"NO WAY!" yelled Tony. "I was here first!"

"No, I was." 

"No, I was," Tony said, giving her a slight shove away from the snack machine. 

"Tony!" Kate fumed and pushed him away. This is why she hated it when there was only one candy bar left! Tony acted like an immature brat! She continued to rant, "It's been a very long day of paperwork for me unlike yourself. The one who sat around all day trying to see if he could balance a pencil on his nose..." 

"Now wait a minute!" Tony said, leaning down to get in her face. "Let me tell you...that is very hard to do and I almost did it." 

"Really?" Kate laughed. "Show me." 

"Okay...I will..." Tony said, walking off and then turned around sharply. He walked back up and folded his arms disapprovingly. "You were trying to trick me and get me away from the snack machine, weren't ya?"

"You're smarter than I thought," Kate smiled. 

"I'll play ya for it," he challenged, holding up his hand. "Rock, paper, scissors." 

"Ok, best out of three," Kate said. 

"On three," Tony said, getting his hand ready. "One...two...three!" 

Kate's hand was a rock and his was the scissors. She playfully smashed down on his hand and smiled. 

"Ok, let's go again," Tony glared at her. He really wanted that candy bar! "One...two...three!" 

This time, his hand was the rock and she the scissors. He jumped up and pointed at her mockingly, "Ha!"

"You haven't won yet," Kate sneered. "Last one..." 

"One...two...three!" 

"Ha!" Kate yelled in excitement. "Scissors cut paper! I win!" 

Tony glared at her even harder as she stuck her coins in and pressed the right combination of numbers to get the candy bar. It fell, she grabbed it and held it up like she just won a trophy. 

"You really suck at that game, Tony," she grinned. She went to peel the wrapper off when it was suddenly snatched out of her hand. 

"Is this the last Chewy, Gooey, Very Yummy Candy Bar?" asked Gibbs, waving it in the air. 

"Oh, Gibbs," Tony whined. "Please don't..."

Tony and Kate watched him in shock as he opened it up. They winced as if in pain when he took a big bite out of the candy bar. He chewed and let out that "Mm...mm..." sound as he swallowed. He smiled wide, "Oh, this hit the spot...Thanks, Kate. I owe ya." 

He walked away as Kate and Tony stood in disbelief. Kate dropped her jaw and said disgusted, "He just took my candy bar..." 

"_Our_ candy bar, Kate. Our candy bar." Tony sighed turning around. 

"Our?" she said following him. 

"You know you were going to share," Tony smiled widely at her. 

"No, I wasn't!" she retorted, still upset Gibbs took her candy bar. Even still, she had to admit she probably would've shared with Tony. They stood there for a moment and then glanced at each other. 

"Race you to the snack machine upstairs?" Tony suggested with a sly smile. 

"You're on." She smiled widely. They immediately raced towards the stairs, shouting and pushing the whole way!

The End!!

  
  
  



End file.
